The Castle Sword
by Knight Rider Alpha
Summary: A quick One Shot Idea I had from the CTV Promo of 6x17 "Belly of the Beast", I have always thought Castle needed to be a bit more BAMF. Here's my take. Oh this is also AU before anyone asks.


The Castle Sword

A quick idea i had from the CTV Promo of 6x17 "Belly of the Beast", I have always thought Castle needed to be a bit more BAMF. Here's my take. Oh this is also AU before anyone asks.

Rain, an imbalance in the natural order of things. Rain would always hold a place in Kate Beckett's heart, It was where at the swings in their park where she came to the decision to tell Castle how she really felt. How then she had been in love with his charm, his silly little boy persona, the father, the friend and the partner.

But now she found herself in a different kind of rain storm, On her knees in the dirt her hands tied, Her face bruised, her voice cracking against the pain coursing through her body. For three days her cover blown had been subjected to violence, torture and interrogation. All the while praying her guys would find her.

"So Detective, Any last words" Said Markov, Sergei Markov had been the man barking the orders for the contract kills their main target over the course of this Undercover operation. His grey suit soaked in the rain as his scarred hand gripped around the handle of a Glock 17. Three men behind him each carrying automatic weapons.

Kate lifted her head as best she could, Wincing "If you kill me, My people will hunt you down and kill you" Her eyes steeled in resolve displaying the tough persona of the NYPD Detective she is "...That I can promise you Markov"

The burly russian laughed an evil chuckle "Don't make me laugh, It will throw off my aim"

Kate lowered her head, Accepting her fate. People say that when faced with death. Your life flashes before your eyes. moments, memories locked away. Kate Beckett had experienced them all. Her fiends, Her Dad, Her family and her fiancée, all would mourn her death.

"Castle..." She whispered a lone tear falling down her cheek mixing with the rain drops already present.

Then suddenly the loud trill of a phone broke over the roar of the pelting rain, Hazel eyes snapped open as Markov out the phone to his ear.

"Hello"

"Sergei Markov"

The Russian lowered his weapon "Yes, Who the hell is this?" He asked

"At this moment Mr Markov, I'm the person pointing a .338 Lapua Magnum round at your head" Said a smooth and silky voice.

On the crest of the hill just over 500 yards away, A clear line of sight an ocean blue eye peering through the scope of a Remington MSR.

Back in the clearing, Markov's face turned to a sneer "If you have come here to the save the Detective your too late. IF anything happens to me my men end her life" Markov said as the three men pulled back the receivers on their AK-47's, Markov held the phone so the mysterious voice could hear this.

Back up on the hill, The sniper shifted his aim now focusing on the henchmen in the middle of the row of three. "I really don't think that's fair Mr Markov" she said on the phone ear piece and cut the line, Clicking his radio "Knight, Pawn acquire secondary's"

"Aknowledged...Set"

"Aknowledged...Set"

Flexing his finger against the trigger guard and wrapping it around the trigger, Ready.

"Sending"

.338 magnum round blasted from the muzzle of the silenced MSR rifle, at nearly 3000 feet per second almost instantly covered the distance to the target and impacted the side of the middle henchman's head blasting an inch wide hole and leaving a four-inch hole on the way out. Instant death, The first and third henchman suffered the same fate. It happened so fast that all three men dropped the ground at the same time.

Markov was left stunned at the site, and growled in anger.

On the ground, Kate was stunned what had just happened, Who was out their and who was on the phone. Feeling a tug on her arm Markov had hauled her up to standing put his body tight to hers. A human shield, Coward.

The phone rang again, As Markov immediately pressed it to his ear. "I hope that display proves I'm not in the mood for Games Mr Markov" Said the voice.

Markov chuckled, "Who ever you are, If anything happens to me now the spasm of my finger puts a round in this Bitch"

Up on the hill, The eye peering into the scoped narrowed, He couldn't risk the shot. Not with Kate this close "Ok Markov, If this is how you want to play let's do this face to face, Look to north"

The phone line cut.

Setting the rifle down, Standing to his full 6ft 2 he clicked his radio "Knight, Pawn cover me"

"I got you Bro, Let's end this and get Beckett Back"

"Roger that"

Making his way down the hill and pulling an H&K USP handgun from his holsters stepped through the mud and down the hill as lightning cracked overhead.

In the clearing, Kate stood rigid conscious the hand around the throat, Her mind moving a mile a minute what was going on. Who was this voice and where had those shots come from.

She would get her answers soon enough when a shadow appeared out of the darkness gun held out in front. A Crack of lightning it's light removing his façade of darkness. The Female Detective's widened in shock

RIchard 'Rick' Castle, dressed in black fatigues and boots and a black combat vest and black cloth tied around his forehead his blue eyes steeled in vengeance and anger. Formally Lieutenant Commander United States Navy, Special Operations. In the years before ex wives, Infant Daughters and Best Selling Novels, Richard Alexander Rodgers had been a United States Navy SEAL. A trained Sniper and battlefield Commander and Operation Desert Strom Veteran.

"Drop the weapon Markov and let her go"

"Castle" Breathed Beckett, He came, He was here. She'd kill him later, But right now him being here meant everything to her.

His eyes never leaving the Russian pressed to her back, "You ok Kate?", She nodded as best she could. "I won't tell you again Markov drop the gun and let her go" Rick asked again.

The Russian snarled in anger, This was meant to be simple. Now he had to unfuck this situation and fast. "I let her go, You let me leave that's the deal" He shouted over the pelting rain.

Rick tightened the grip on his gun "Fine, Release her first"

Markov smirked as Kate felt the muzzle press more firmly into her back, Now was her change, To give Castle the best possible shot she needed to be out-of-the-way, Lifting her booted foot she heeled Markov directly in the knee cap and smashed the back of her head into his, Falling to the ground.

Rick's eyes met Kate's knowing immediately her plan, As it unfolded and watching Kate fall to the ground out of the line of fire. He pulled the trigger and .45 round impacting the russian in the shoulder as Rick rushed in and nailed him with a solid right hook knocking him to the ground out cold.

He rushed over to the fallen form of his Fiance, Pulling knife from his boot cut her binding. He immediately pulled her into his arm "It's over now Kate. It's over your safe"

The wave of emotion crashed over Kate like tsunami, "I knew you would come, I prayed you save me Castle" she cried.

Rick smiled his fingers running down her wet hair, "Always Kate, Always, I'm not letting you our of our engagement that easily" he said, using her words from the Toxin Case in Washington.

Kate moved her head back to look in his eyes, "I can live with that, But you have so much explaining to do"

Rick laughed "I love you Kate"

"I love you too Castle"

unaware to the newly reunited couple, Markov had shaken off the effects of Castle's punch and stood to his feet, Raising his gun to end both their lives. laughing "You lose fucking americans"

Rick turned and pressed Kate to the wet ground shielding her.

Markov never got a shot off before a .338 Lapua Magnum blasted through his head. killing him instantly as his lifeless body dropped into a large puddle. The partners let out a slow breath.

"Saved your asses their Bro" Said a voice over the radio.

Rick rolled his eyes and clicked his radio "Esposito, Shut up!", Cutting the line the gently stood Kate up and resting his hand on her cheeks as the rain slowed to drizzle and eventually stopped, The partners gazing lovingly into each other eyes pressed their lips to one another washing away the separation and anguish of the last few days. Just enjoying the moment to be together again.

"How does home sound" said Rick smiling

Returning the smile ten fold, "Sound like an idea"

Putting an arm around her shoulder and leading her out of the clearing, As Police moved into clean up the area. One thing was for sure no more Undercover jobs.

But for the Writer and his muse and very different kind of under-covers was planned for the night ahead.

End.


End file.
